Dreamworks Dragons: Barbaric Chronicles/Lycanwing
The Lycanwing is a medium-sized Tracker/Mystery Class dragon introduced in Dreamworks Dragons: Barbaric Chronicles. Official Description Development (by Darth Phazon) : When it came to giving Drayden a dragon of his own, it was difficult to find a dragon species that fits his personality, and when there was one, it was already used by another noteworthy figure - Singetail, Deathgripper, Rumblehorn and others went through the screening process; why is it important that each dragon fits the rider's personality? Well, that's the way it is for every dragon and rider - take Hiccup and Toothless, Heather and Windshear, or if you need a more current example Grimmel and his drugged Deathgrippers; but as I went on, I came upon one of the few one-off loose ends in '''Race to the Edge': the Lycanwing dragon, a dragon thought to be a myth with little to no development otherwise.'' : With nothing more to go on but that it was a myth and rumored to have a bite that would doom Vikings to life as a werewolf-esque dragon creature, the Lycanwing was basically a blank slate for me to work with; so I gave it a lot of werewolf-inspired abilities, including hand-like front paws, a sonic howl, hyper-acute senses, and remarkable intelligence for a non-Strike Class dragon. Physical Appearance Lycanwings are medium-sized dragons with wolf-like features such as pointed ears and a dark nose; their colors are mainly black, with piercing red-and-black eyes and brown underbellies. One of their most noteworthy appearances is a inch-thick furry coat, similar to that of wolves or bears; their tails aren't particularly long or short, being about average size, and on the tails the fur gradually tapers away until halfway down the tail where it switches to purely scales (which are in a dark brown, almost black, coloration). Newborn= With the Lycanwing's ability to give birth to live young instead of laying eggs, newborn Lycanwing babies are born without the furry coat their adult selves often have, growing it as they mature. They also start off in a medium shade of brown, similar to the underbelly of adults. |-| Male= Male Lycanwings tend to be darker shade in color, and are normally distinguished by deep red eyes and pointed, alert ears; due to their solitary nature in contrast to females, they often bear scars from hunting prey on their face and front arms. |-| Female= Duller and more laid back than the males, female Lycanwings aren't as sharp-looking or as dangerous, and usually have slightly larger wingspan in comparison to the males due to their duty of carrying their newborns. |-| Titan Wing= When at this stage, the Lycanwing goes from black to a dark red coloration, with black instead adorning the underbelly; red stripes also adorn the wings, tracing where the bones are within the wings. The ears also are adorned with a distinct gray coloring in the fur. Behavior and Personality Lonely by nature but highly intelligent, Lycanwings are migratory dragons, going where the environment is best suited to their needs; females and juveniles stay together in packs, with the group often working together to bring down big enough prey that the whole group gets a chance to eat their fill of. The adult females have a sense of motherhood, letting their young that can eat solid food have their fill of prey before eating their own fills; the job for females is to mentor and train the young so they could set out on their own, with males going off on their own, and females flying with the herd until they eventually birth their own young. Male Lycanwings, by contrast, are much more solitary, preferring to take up their own turf on individual islands; rogue males often fly for weeks at time, stopping only for brief rests until they can find an island to call their own. Once arriving, they find an ideal cave to rest in and exert their dominance by howling to the moon at such volume and pitch that can be heard even for 5 miles away; any rival dragons that answer this call will often come to challenge them, though its uncommon they ever best the Lycanwing. Though Lycanwings aren't as intelligent as most Strike-Class Dragons, they seem to have a sense of honor and camraderie among their social interactivity; when one is injured, a Lycanwing will defend its injured friend to its dying breath if necessary (seen in Midnight Screams). This can also be seen in some of their hunting routines - they refuse to hunt and eat dragons smaller than themselves, opting for Dragons bigger or of equal size instead. Diet Mainly a meat-eater by nature, Lycanwings are born hunters, with their claws and teeth being perfect for hunting even the biggest prey down; as such their diet is as varied as the variety of meat there is in the world. *'Chickens' - A quick snack for adults and a decent starting meal for juveniles. *'Boars' - Tough meat to chew but packed with nutrients. *'Yaks' - Simple prey, but a good meal when in a pinch. *'Grim Gnashers' - Due to the natural animosity and the species' habits of preying on sick and injured dragons, Lycanwings enjoy hunting down Grim Gnashers and eating them when hungry. *'Singetails' - Though their pack-driven nature and dangerous firepower makes them formidable opponents, a Lycanwing's sonic howl can stun a Singetail long enough for the former to go in for the kill. *'Deathgrippers' - These sadistic packhunters are a Lycanwing's natural enemy, and the Lycanwing's resistance to the sedative venom a Deathgripper comes with make a fight between these two hunters fierce and heated. *'Cavern Crashers' - A scavenger with fireproof mucus versus a dragon that has no natural fire and teeth that can tear through even the toughest hides: this matchup can lead to possibly the fiercest battle if they ever came across each other. Training Abilities Appearances Fenris Trivia Category:Dreamworks Dragons: Barbaric Chronicles Category:Species Category:Dragons Category:Darth Phazon